


Experiment

by SinningSanders (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/SinningSanders
Summary: Logan insists he isn't submissive, Roman proves him wrong.words: 2000Warnings: bondage





	Experiment

Being “Logic” meant that Logan was considered the most intelligent among the Sides. He took pride in this distinction, studying hard to show it. So, it was incredibly rare when he admitted to being wrong. 

This would not be one of those times.

“Come on, Lo! Just admit that I’m right, you are such a sub!” Roman said loudly. 

It was just the two of them in the Mindscape, with Patton and Virgil out helping Thomas with his latest issue. Roman would have never brought up this conversation around the others. When he was with Logan, he felt comfortable talking about these things, maybe a little too comfortable.

“There’s no way you’re correct, Roman. I’m a naturally dominant person. Additionally, you have no evidence, while I have debate after debate to back me up.” Logan declared with confidence.

He turned back to his book, thoroughly done with the conversation. He didn’t see the look in Roman’s eyes as he walked away.

It was nearly a month later that the issue resurfaced. Logan sat in his room, puzzling over the latest schedule he had created for Thomas. He was startled out of his work by a knock far too dramatic to be anyone other than Roman. Turning his chair away from his desk, he moved to answer the door.

“Hello, Roman. What brings you to my room?” he asked. Roman gave him a smile.

“How did you plan to spend tonight?”

Logan frowned in confusion. “Working, of course,” he answered. “Was there something you required my assistance with?” 

Roman smiled again, but it felt different this time. “Well, yes actually. See, I’m conducting a little experiment that I need help with and Padre and Hot Topic are busy. Of course, when it comes to matters of science, I’d prefer to have you anyway.”

Logan sighed, thinking it over. “Very well. I suppose I can help for a minute.”

Roman’s face lit up. Reaching forward, he grabbed Logan’s arm and pulled him from the room. Logan felt a tug of sorts and suddenly found himself in front of a set of large doors. 

“Come in, Logan!” he heard Roman call.

Pushing open the door slowly, Logan stepped into a scene that seemed to come straight out of a movie. Stone floors, tall windows, and rich wooden furnishings, with a large, soft-looking bed in the center. Roman stood by a window, the light turning his hair gold and accenting the elegant maroon robe draped over his broad shoulders. 

“Roman, what is going on?” Logan asked, a little overwhelmed by the display. “I thought you said there was an experiment and you needed assistance?”

Roman turned to look at Logan with a smirk on his lips. “I did. This is the experiment. I thought about what you said last month. About your not-so-secretly suppressed submissive side.”

Logan’s cheeks went a little pink at his words. “I… recall.”

Roman stepped closer. “Then you’ll also recall that you claimed I had no evidence. Well, the only way to collect evidence is to experiment. A change of scenery should greatly change the outcome.”

Roman stood very close now. Logan was unsure how he had been able to approach without Logan even being aware he was moving.

“How does changing the room affect d-dominance?” Logan blushed harder as he stuttered on the word.

“Ah, I was hoping you’d ask that question. In the Mindscape, you are Logan, the embodiment of Logic, and it helps. Here, however,” Roman gestured around him, “-you’re out of your element. You’ve never been to my kingdom before and your knowledge won’t get you very far.” Roman rested his hand gently against Logan’s chest. “You have no power here.”

Logan swallowed and spoke quietly. “Well then, Your Majesty, what is your hypothesis?” 

“I hypothesize that if one was to be removed from his comfort zone and stripped of every ounce of authority, he would exhibit otherwise unseen submissive traits.” Roman’s voice was low, and he was leaning so close to Logan that their lips were almost touching. 

Roman spun them around and walked Logan backward towards the bed. Eventually, Logan was backed into the edge of the bed and he fell onto it. Roman loomed above him, his hands working to untie the belt holding his robe together. 

Holding the belt in his hands, he looked at Logan sprawled out below him. “Can I tie you up, Lo?” he asked, smiling when Logan nodded, suddenly seeming very shy. 

Logan knew he was playing right into Roman’s hands, but found that, at this point, he didn’t really care. 

“Okay, Logan. I use a system kind of like a stoplight. Green is good, yellow is maybe, and red is no. When I say ‘color’, I want you to respond with one of those, okay?” Roman’s voice was soft, but still held a note of command. 

Logan nodded, moving up the bed to rest comfortably on the pillows. Crossing his wrists, he put them against the headboard. Roman leaned over him, using the belt to secure him in place. Once he had tightened the knot, he looked to Logan.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Roman smiled. “Good boy.”

He slipped the robe off his shoulders and stood before Logan completely naked. Logan barely had a moment to appreciate the view before Roman straddled him on the bed, pressing his lips to Logan’s in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Logan moaned into the kiss, and Roman nipped lightly at Logan’s lips in response before shifting down to his jawline and neck, tugging the collar of his shirt down. 

Logan let out a gasp as Roman sucked a mark on his neck, while also skimming his fingers along the skin under his shirt. Moving still lower, he placed teasing kisses along Logan’s stomach. He ran his hands down to Logan’s thighs, squeezing lightly, before sitting up. 

“I’m going to take these off. Is that okay?” Roman asked as he fingered the button on Logan’s dress slacks.

Logan nodded, biting his lip as Roman popped the button. Roman pulled Logan’s pants and boxers down his legs, getting them caught on the shoes he hadn’t noticed Logan was still wearing. Throwing aside the offending shoes, then the pants, then the boxers, he finally refocused his attention back to Logan and his already achingly hard cock. Roman spread Logan’s legs and settled in the space between them. Roman wrapped his hand around Logan’s cock, making him let out a choked gasp. Roman smiled to himself.

“Someone’s sensitive.”

Logan managed a nod in response. Roman set a steady pace stroking him, listening to the small sounds and moans he made, noting that they still seemed to be restrained. He shook his head. Of course, Logan would be stubborn. Lowering his head, Roman licked the tip of Logan’s cock, before taking the head in his mouth. Instead of moving down, he kept his attention focused on the tip, holding his hand still at the base of his cock. Logan began to grow frustrated, thrusting his hips in an attempt to feel more of Roman’s mouth.

Roman pulled off with a pop and pressed Logan’s hips back to the bed. “Keep them there. You move again, and I’ll stop. Understood?” His voice was rough.   
Logan groaned, nodding and biting his lip. Roman paused for a moment, looking to Logan.

“Color?” he asked softly.

“Green,” Logan answered; voice strained with need. 

Roman took Logan’s cock fully into his mouth, causing him to moan. Roman set a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down. Logan’s moans grew louder and more desperate the longer this went on, body tensed and breathing erratic. He was close, but Roman clearly had other plans, pulling away before Logan could find his release. 

“Why’d you stop?” he called, voice catching on the last syllable as Roman took him in his mouth again. Having been so close to his edge before it didn't take long for him to start nearing it again. He didn’t get any closer than before when Roman pulled away from him again. This time when Logan cried out Roman slapped his thigh. Logan snapped his mouth shut, looking at Roman with wide eyes. It hadn't hurt, but Logan also hadn't expected the jolt of pleasure it caused.

“Color?” Roman asked, his tone calm, but Logan could see the hesitation on his face.

“Green” Logan’s voice was breathless. 

Roman nodded, leaning over to kiss Logan as he opened the drawer to the left of the bed and pulled out a small bottle. Pulling away from the kiss, he returned to his position between Logan’s thighs. Opening the bottle, he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before tracing Logan’s hole. He locked eyes with Logan to ask for consent. Only when Logan nodded did he push a single finger in. 

The feeling was strange, but not unpleasant and, after a minute of gentle movement, Logan nodded at Roman to add another one. The stretch was a bit uncomfortable, this being the first time Logan had bottomed. Roman paused when he noticed the discomfort.

“Hey, Lo, look at me. Color?”

Logan focused on Roman. “Green,” he responded.

Roman nodded and began moving again. He hooked his fingers causing Logan to moan loudly as he hit a sweet spot. Roman smiled using his other hand to bring Logan’s cock back to his mouth. Bobbing his head in time with the movement of his fingers, Roman had Logan hurling towards his orgasm again. Once again, he stopped right before Logan tipped over the edge. 

Sitting up, he removed his fingers before leaning back towards the side table and pulling out a condom. Rolling it on, he positioned himself above Logan, looking at him before pushing in. Roman moved slowly, careful not to hurt the other man. He paused after a few seconds and looked at Logan. 

“Color?” his voice was hoarse and strained.

“Yellow...please just give me a minute,” Logan panted as he closed his eyes. 

Roman started trailing kisses over Logan’s chest and neck in hopes to distract him from his pain. 

“Ro, you can move now,” Logan whispered, afraid to ruin the suddenly sweet moment. 

Roman nodded, keeping his lips pressed to Logan's chest as he slowly resumed. His thrust was gentle, but Logan was impatient. He wrapped his legs around Roman’s waist hooking his feet and dragging the other man down on top of him. 

“Go faster!” he demanded. Roman, however, slowed down more, pulling his upper body away. 

“Now, now. It appears another experiment has presented itself. Is Logan a bratty sub or a good boy?” Roman ended his sentence with a quick snap of his hips. 

He paused again, waiting for an answer. Logan locked eyes with Roman and whined. When Roman still didn’t move he resorted to begging.

“Please! Please go faster! Fuck me!” Logan pleaded, not caring how loud he was being. Roman finally listened, thrusting harder and faster.

Logan yelped when Roman’s hand made contact with his ass, moaning when the second smack sounded. Having been denied his orgasm three times he was teetering on the edge of ecstasy. Roman reached in between them with the hand he had been spanking him with and wrapped his hand around Logan’s cock.

Logan cried out as he was thrown over the edge, his orgasm painting their stomachs. Roman groaned as his hips stuttered and he followed Logan into bliss. Roman pulled out gently before disappearing into a room to the left of the bed. 

He came back a minute later with a washcloth. Cleaning up the mess on both himself and Logan, he tossed the rag in the hamper. Crawling back into bed, he pulled Logan under the covers then against his chest.

“So did you like the experiment?” Romans' voice was soft. Logan nodded as he snuggled close to Roman. 

“You should let me help you with more experiments soon,” Logan mumbled before he drifted off to sleep in Roman's arms.


End file.
